


Lol

by Mortaem



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortaem/pseuds/Mortaem





	Lol

Main Content

Archive of Our Own beta

Log In

Site NavigationFandomsBrowseSearchAboutSearch Works

Work Search: tip: arthur merlin words>1000 sort:hits

ActionsEntire Work Next Chapter → Chapter Index Comments DownloadWork Header

Rating:ExplicitArchive Warnings:Creator Chose Not To Use Archive WarningsGraphic Depictions Of ViolenceCategory:M/MFandom:방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTSRelationship:Min Yoongi | Suga/Park JiminCharacters:Min Yoongi | SugaPark Jimin (BTS)Lee SunmiKim Taehyung | VJeon JungkookJung Hoseok | J-HopeKim Seokjin | JinKim Namjoon | Rap MonsterAdditional Tags:Alternate Universe - EscortsAlternate Universe - Modern Settingsex industryProstitutionescort!jiminCeo! YoongiSugar Baby JiminMin Yoongi is what can be considered a sugar daddyside namjinside Taekook - FreeformHoseok is on his own but only beCAUSE he's a bad bitchnow the heavyAngstImplied past emotional abuseimplied assaultharrasmentbeware of the tags kiddiesthis one is hEAVYKim Seokjin | Jin &; Park Jimin are best friendsSeokjin is a male modelEscort! TaehyungBodyguard JungkookNamjoon is (was) a daddyAged up charactersPark Jimin Is a Sweetheartprotect himMin Yoongi | Suga Is Whippedas usual butYoongi really just wants to love and protect himAs does everyonenowExplicit Sexual ContentAnal RimmingAnal FingeringOral SexAnal Sexslight exhibitionism if you squintPraise KinkPark Jimin is a needy baby boyMasturbationthis tag I-AftercareSpankingFinger SuckingMassages[gulps]Prostate massagingSnowballinggod these tagsI LOSE A YEAR OF MY LIFE FOR EACHAngst and Hurt/ComfortTop Min Yoongi | SugaBottom Park JiminHumiliation kinkOverstimulationAngst with a Happy EndingEmotional Hurt/ComfortAngst and Fluff and Smutall the pain is worth it in the end!Language:EnglishSeries:Part 1 of the The Red light district seriesCollections:BTS FanficsStats:Published:2017-12-05Updated:2018-02-14Words:103988Chapters:7/?Comments:201Kudos:1727Bookmarks:387Hits:25690

Pantone Kissesdiminies

Summary:

In a world where money talks, Jimin has long since learned the language as a high priced escort. You give, you get. Everything's got a price, especially people.

There's always a catch.

Which is why he finds it disconcerting and suspicious that the CEO of MYG entertainment, Min Yoongi has taken an interest in wanting to take care of him.

Notes:

/sweats in unknown fear/

So this is me trying to do the chaptered fic thing. Hopefully no issues arise?

I'm trying to keep this at 5 chapters but so far the whole doc is at 34k words and well /shrugs/ you know!

Now IMPORTANT:

This fic revolves around the sex industry and escorts (prostitutes) so it wont be a walk in the park. There so indirect and implied mentions of sexual assault and past non con (indirect because i won't ever go into detailing that but it's implied) so be cautious on wether you're comfortable reading that! No hard feelings if you don't, so long as whoever reads is okay!

Along with that there's some brief glimpses into Jimin Pre-becoming who he is now and that's not a pretty sight either; since it touches with subjects of self loathing and questionable choices being made.

If you're here and you're still going to CHOOSE reading then great! Thank you for giving me a chance to try delving into a darker world.

Be sure to leave me any feedback, suggestions you might have, since I'm aware I have LOADS to improve on.

All kudos are also appreciated too :,)

WE NOW HAVE A TRAILER!  
@/ edenberries is an entire angel and made a wonderful trailer for this AU!

You can find the trailer for Pantone Kisses here!

Chapter 1

Chapter Text

You can find the trailer for Pantone Kisseshere!

As Jimin curls his fingers around the stem of his glass, he thinks of how this–escorting, hooking, whoring or whatever those outside of his job are calling it now, all falls down to choosing the right clients.

Sure, he didn't get to be choosy overnight. This kind of thing requires years of struggles with the worst of the worst and the cheapest of the cheap, but now that he's at the top of his game he's entitled to showing off; just a little.

Some clients are bad. There's no other way to word it. They get off on the idea of making people like him feel worthless; those are the ones you don't call back, don't accept any attention from and the ones you certainly do not take money from. It's been years since Jimin had a bad client like that, though he's still had a few close calls. Now some clients are odd; are into things he himself wouldn't try but doesn't (and isn't paid to) judge; and of course there are the good clients. Those fluctuate between men who pay to spoil him in and out of bed and women who pay for him to bang their brains out before they go back to their husbands who can't do it right. And while Jimin isn't into women perse, he enjoys those clients the most at times because they treat him the nicest; see him as a human being and not just a hole to fill. He also likes those who simply pay for his company; to have him hang off arms as eye candy, to listen to rants about hard days and even harder lives, seeing as for that he doesn't need to do anything other than just be.

Tonight's client is a good client, Jimin thinks as he watches Myunbin laugh at whatever the people speaking to him are saying, not that he's listening. He's just there to dote on the man, laugh at his jokes and compliment him to anyone that asks, not participate or pay attention, though he's certainly being paid attention to.

It's not like Jimin can help it. He just attracts attention wherever he goes, especially when he's dressed his best in Alexander McQueen and around his neck, as usual, right at the dip of his throat sits his necklace; a platinum choker with a small diamond encrusted heart with his street name etched into it: Honey. It comes with the territory; being stared at while he's working and making it obvious that he is. Jimin's used to it by now, though he doesn't engage in any conversation surrounding it.

No, those who wish to know more on how he works would have to pay for that, but he digresses and has another sip of champagne.

These parties are always so boring to come to. Album releases. Jimin could really go without always being dragged to them, but he does what he has to do. Rubs elbows with upcoming idols, groups and their managers, producers and whoever else is a part of the entire process, though he's bored.

Myunbin had assured him this was a small event, just an hour, maybe two at most. He'd lied clearly, for they'd been here going on four hours and the event wasn't anywhere near waning, seeing as everyone was waiting for the CEO of MYG production to make his entrance and grace them with his presence. Or how Myunbin had put it simply: everyone is waiting to see him, seeing as he makes or breaks the rest of us, sweetheart.

Jimin yawns discreetly, wishing whoever this man is to hurry up so that he can call it a night, collect his earnings and head home to have a hot bath and enjoy better tasting liquor than the one being served.

Against his waist rests Myunbin’s hand, and the man jerks him close to his side too fast, making Jimin frown as a splash of champagne drops against his sleeve but remain quiet. His colleagues, seeing this smile, comment on his actions, which serves to make everyone laugh except Jimin. He did always hate being spoken about as if he's not there.

The music being played, an excerpt of YG's newest girl group that's soft and crooning, drowns out his thoughts about suddenly noticing his client has been tossing back too much liquor way too fast.

“Honey, why don't you go and get us some more champagne, hm?” Myunbin tells him, once again squeezing his waist tight. When he tries to slide his hand towards his ass, Jimin catches his wrist and slaps a grin on his face, feigning fondness over his supposed lover he doesn't feel as the man shoots him agrin bordering on lecherous. “Sorry sweetheart, I couldn't resist.”

Jimin's smile is tight. “Of course, darling, but let's save that for later, hm?”

Myunbin chuckles and waves him away to do as he asked while his associates go back to talking about whatever they were talking about before the interruption. Thankful for the reprieve, Jimin strides towards the table, head held high, shoulders straight. He deposits his empty glass on the nearby tray of a waiter, smiles at the boy when catching his flustered stare aimed at him and heads on.

Once he's there at the table, he doesn't rush in fetching his clients champagne, because well; he's an escort not a lapdog and can do as he pleases. He's long since earned that right. Jimin does however grab a fresh glass for himself and takes a sip, mindful to stop after this one so that he doesn't lose sight of himself. Nobody wants a drunk companion; or well, nobody decent wants one.

As he sips his champagne Jimin surveys the area, seeing models in expensive dresses, a few low scale actors and lots of musicians; those topping charts along with those wishing to get on them, as well as some new faces he's never seen before. Across the room, laughing boisterously (and no doubt as fake as the ones Jimin has let out during the evening) is Taehyung, a fellow escort to a service Jimin worked for once upon a time when the desperation for money outweighed his own safety.

He and the other man became friends through mutual acquaintances and frequent the same events more often than not. Jimin takes in his suit, black pinstriped with a contrasting polka dotted shirt beneath along with fitted trousers and leather loafers and hums, very pleased and amused. If anyone can pull of mixing patterns and that shockingly bright red hair, it's Taehyung.

The man in question catches sight of him and sends him a subtle wink before he's back to doting on his client; a rather short and comical looking man with a goatee that keeps touching his ass despite being in public and despite how uncomfortable it makes those speaking to him.

Jimin wrinkles his nose and looks away. He remembers those days where saying no was limited. Never again. He's long since escaped being owned by anyone, prefers owning himself seeing as he's the only person out here in this world that's got his best interest at heart.

He really could care less for this party. It's boring, everyone is getting too drunk too quickly and starting to become touchy to those that have caught their interest. A wry smile curves his lips when thinking about the gossip a party like this will bring those poor PR reps come morning. He can't wait to read them when they hit the press and giggle over it all.

“There's better liquor at the bar, trust me.”

Jimin turns at the sound of a voice beside him and sees a man about his height, maybe an inch taller or so, wearing an embroidered blazer in contrasting silvers and golds to compliment his black trousers staring at him while he sips from a martini glass. He manages a polite smile in return. “Why would I trust a stranger, hm?”

The man in question smiles faintly, lips curved against the glass rim and nods. “Touché,” he says, even smirks when Jimin laughs. After a small moment of silence in which Jimin doesn't reply, the man says, “I've never seen you around before and I make it my business to know everyone.”

Jimin hums, brings his glass to his lips. “Business must be slow then if you don't know me.”

“That was me indirecting I wanted your name,” the stranger grins. Comes closer to where his shoulder is beside Jimin'


End file.
